Little Black World
by Kasai to Kasumi
Summary: Miroku tries warming up to the ever-cold Sango, but it might take more than a few sweet words to draw her in. So what will Miroku do to make this one girl smile? One-shot.


**Little Black World**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Inuyasha, but I own…a temperamental laptop. Joy.

**Miroku** – Poetic-ish student with an eye on Sango. He's got it bad!

**Sango** – Student living in a little black world of her own. She hasn't smiled once since her family died.

That's Miroku's goal. To make her smile.

* * *

There she is again. 

Miroku along with a few bored students of Room 132, the writing classroom, looked up at her arrival. But none of them actually cared. Who would? It was only _her._ The _freak _of the school. Ever since she lost her family, she had done everything in her power to detach herself from everyone else, so what was the point of giving her unwanted attention?

One of them, however, gave a damn. Miroku did. He was smitten with this stranger he had known since the first grade. Absolutely fascinated by the girl, in other words.

Everyday he watched her from his seat in the front of the teacher's desk. He was always surrounded by the pretty women in their Writing class. While they flirted shamelessly, Miroku grinned like a fool and nodded, not wholly there. No matter how flattering their looks were, these girls would never add up to _her _beauty, and Miroku knew it. There was no comparing them to the eye-opener that was Sango.

Sango entered the classroom, one foot in front of the other, so sure of herself. She didn't care what _they_ thought. Still, there was no proud expression, no shrewd smile on her face. She wasn't like that.

But she always sat in the corner.

ooooo

Snatching up his books roughly, Miroku forced his way through his pseudo-harem to get to the empty seat beside Sango. She gave him a look, but said nothing to drive him away. His presence was comforting, but at the same time rather awkward and unsettling.

Sango stayed silent, noting what Miroku's close proximity did to her pulse rate. It all seemed so unnatural.

_I have to keep my head. _Sango mentally commanded herself.

She pulled out a book and buried her nose into it, completely ignoring the teacher's lectures, which were capable of making the most hyperactive student drool with boredom.

Miroku glanced over at Sango, wishing he could say something to her. But there was nothing _to_ say. And that was the problem.

He shrugged the thought away and pulled out his pad of paper, just to doodle. What he ended up penciling though, turned into a poem. Miroku gazed down at his paper, wondering what had made him write such words. He realized that he had used the word 'she'. It was a poem, no doubt about that. But it was a special one. For Sango.

Miroku peered at the girl who invaded his thoughts so frequently. She was still ignoring him as best as she could.

_/Standing alone_

_And wishing_

_She's screaming_

_And praying_

_Will the stars shine for her?_

_Or will they fade out and die tonight/_

_-_

At long last, they were free. The bell had finally rung, ending the most boring class of the day. Some didn't get a chance to escape the classroom though, since they had fallen asleep long ago.

Miroku sighed and bent down to retrieve his bag from the floor.

_I don't see her for the rest of the day…I should at least try to talk to her now, before it's too late. Then I'll have to wait til next week! Okay, one…two…three…_

Miroku shot up and turned to Sango's desk.

"So, Sango-" he began. He never finished, for Sango was no longer there.

She vanished.

_/Going through the motions_

_She follows her beating heart_

_To the depths of the damned/_

"Ah dammit!" Miroku groaned.

oooooo

The hallways were crowded, as usual. Miroku didn't even bother trying to get around people anymore. What a waste of time. Why avoid people when you can simply walk straight into them? And hey, maybe he could get in a good grope or two when he passed a pretty female. _But they aren't Sango._ He cursed. Why was she the only thing in his head nowadays?

"MIROKU! MIROKUUU!"

He groaned again. Miroku could tell it was one of his fan-girls from the sound of her high-pitched voice. Strategically, he ducked under one kid's outstretched arm and ran through the crowd while staying low.

He vanished as well.

ooooo

Miroku trudged to the cafeteria along with the rest of the mass, still upset that he didn't get a chance to talk to Sango. He wished that he had just opened his mouth and said something to her. He's done it with other girls, so why couldn't he talk to Sango? What made her any different?

_Everything_.

_/No one sees this tortured beauty _

_Bathed in real light_

_Her smile has been erased/_

_-_

"Hey guys," Miroku called to his group of friends. They waved him over to the table and he gratefully sat down, so sick and tired of school. One of the boys sitting next to Miroku pulled out yet another dirty magazine, just like always. But today Miroku couldn't care less. He was busy scanning the entire cafeteria for _her._

_There._ Miroku spotted Sango sitting at a table almost the full distance across the cafeteria. Miroku felt a pang in his chest when he saw that she was sitting by herself. He wanted so badly to go over there and hold her. No young girl should have to live this way.

Knowing that his friend Kouga was Sango's neighbor, he immediately turned around to interrogate him.

"Oi! You know Sango?" he asked.

"Yeah, duh." Kouga answered.

"Who does she live with? I mean, her parents died, right?"

"Yeah, so did her little brother. I think she lives alone. I always see her carrying her own groceries home and stuff like that. Haven't seen anyone else leave the apartment."

She lost her little brother. She lives alone. She has to fend for herself. Why didn't I know this?

Miroku's heart ached once again. He knew Sango wasn't the type to accept pity, but he just felt so bad for her. He looked back up and was shocked to see two of his classmates sitting with Sango. It was Inuyasha and Kagome. He was relieved that Sango had people to talk to.

They were talking, and arguing…and laughing too.

Her friends laugh, but she doesn't.

Miroku made a vow to change all of that.

"Dude, you've been staring at Sango for like, the past ten minutes! What's up with your sudden obsession?" Kouga pointed out.

_/Just another lost soul _

_She is the artificial light_

_In a little black world/_

After punching Kouga hard for that comment, Miroku pulled out his pad of paper again and scribbled a few more things onto the page with Sango's poem. The handwriting was a bit messy, but that hardly mattered. Tearing the page out of the notebook, he leapt from the table and headed towards Sango's.

Kouga stared after him, mouth wide open. He had no idea what had gotten into his friend lately.

_/They don't understand her_

_They don't want to_

_They don't…/_

When he reached the table, Kagome and Inuyasha stopped their argument to look up at him.

"Oh, Miroku. What brings you here?" Kagome asked.

Sango's eyes widened at the mention of Miroku's name. She turned around to find him standing over her.

"Y-yes?" She stammered. _Damn pulse rate! Go down!_

Lets just say willing her heartbeat to drop didn't work too well.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to talk to you during Writing class, so I…wrote something for you." He handed her the notebook paper. She accepted it without question.

"I gotta get going. See you." He smiled at the trio and left.

"OOO! Read it, read it!" Kagome squealed.

Sango stared dully at her before unfolding the paper She began to read, her heart fluttering once more.

She sat in silence.

Again.

_/But I do._

_Sango, I'm not like others in this Godforsaken place. I want to know you. What do you say? I await your response in Writing class tomorrow. Hope it'll be a positive answer. Can't wait to see you again, and don't forget to smile for me._

_Love,_

_Miroku/_

Sango's expression was blank.

"Well?" Kagome urged. "What did it say! C'mon, answer!" She said, reaching across the table to snatch the paper from her. Sango, however, held it just out of her reach, frustrating Kagome greatly. Inuyasha too, since Kagome's arm was crossing his chest and prevented him from finishing his beloved ramen.

"Oi, Kagome! Forget it, she's not gonna let you have it so MOVE YOUR ARM!" he growled, shoving her arm forward a ways.

"Inuyasha! Don't push me!"

And the argument began.

ooooo

From his seat back at the other end of the lunchroom, Miroku observed Sango.

He watched as she stood up with the note. He was shocked at what she did next. He expected her to hold on to the note, maybe treasure it forever, or something romantic like that. But instead, she crumpled the paper and tossed it into the garbage can.

Kagome seemed rather outraged, as Miroku noticed.

"Why on earth did you throw it out?" Kagome shrieked. She shot up and ran to the garbage can, peering into it, wanting to get the paper back, but not brave enough to stick her hand into that stinking mess. She sighed and gave up.

"It was nothing, really." Sango claimed.

But while her friends weren't watching, Miroku saw it.

Sango's smile.

Miroku had won.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! Something I'm proud of! Oh and THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! Just wanted to remind you all. Well, I'm off to work on Heartplace now! Go read that too! Heehee. 

Maki Goto Says: Bye! Ah lub yuu!


End file.
